muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoor Wie Klopt Daar Kinderen
'Hoor Wie Klopt Daar Kinderen - Een Sinterklaasfeestje Met Bert en Ernie' (''Hear, Who's Knocking, Kids? - A Saint Nicholas Party with Bert and Ernie) features Bert and Ernie celebrating the feast of Sinterklaas (Saint Nicholas), a Dutch winter holiday. The material on this record was recorded for the album and never featured on the show. Bert and Ernie are waiting for Saint Nicholas to arrive at their house. Bert is very nervous, and Ernie tells him to be patient, but teases him about it as well. The two pals have put their shoes by the fireplace;Putting an empty shoe down, especially by the fireplace, can be compared to hanging a Christmas stocking. Ernie did not get any presents, but Bert got a chocolate pigeon, which he was supposed to share. An even more nervous Grover comes in with a poem he can't read well. He gets to join the party. Saint Nicholas and his helper Zwarte Piet (Black Pete) eventually arrive to deliver their presents. Ernie is a little naughty when he pulls the Saint's beard, and Bert wonders if he could grow a beard like that. Saint Nicholas enjoys their songs so much, that he leaves a large sack full of presents at their house. Track listing Side One # Sketch: Wacht Maar Af (Just Wait) # Song: Wachten duurt lang (Waiting Takes Long) # Sketch: Flink Zingen (Active Singing) # Song: Wij zitten klaar (We Are Ready) # Sketch: De Volle Schoen (The Well Filled Shoe) # Song: Wie klopt daar? (Who's Knocking?) # Sketch: Grover's Mooie Gedicht (Grover's Beautiful Poem) # Sketch: Bert Weet Het Beter (Bert Has To Know Better) # Song: Sint en Piet op bezoek (Saint And Pete Visit Us) # Sketch: Twijfels (Doubts) Side Two # Sketch: Sinterklaas Is Jarig (It's Saint Nicholas' Birthday) # Song: De pakjespolka (The Presents Polka) # Sketch: Ernie Is Stout (Ernie Is Naughty) # Song: Pepernoten en appels (± Gingerbread Nuts''Pepernoten'' (literally pepper nuts) are Dutch/Belgian gingerbread-like, nutshell-shaped candies, specifically associated with the feast of Sinterklaas. And Apples) # Sketch: Bert Wil Ook Een Baard (Bert Wants A Beard Too) # Song: Wat een verrassing (What A Surprise) # Sketch: Op Het Dak (On The Roof) # Sketch: Weet Sinterklaas Veel? (Does Saint Nicholas Know Much?) # Song: Zingen van leuke dingen (Singing About Fun Things) # Sketch: Dag Sinterklaasje (Bye Saint Nicholas) Other releases Image:Anthsinterk22.jpg| 1982 WSP WSPC 16020 Image:Anthsinterk24.jpg| 1987 WSP WSP CD 16020 Image:Anthsinterk23.jpg| 2006 WSP WSP CD 16020 Trivia * This is the fourth Dutch Bert & Ernie album, and the third album for which Paul Haenen and Wim T. Schippers wrote their own material. * Sinterklaas is kind of like the Dutch Santa Claus: both figures are based upon Saint Nicholas of Myra, and they both give away presents. But Sinterklaas is not associated with Christmas. He is a saint who arrives in November and celebrates his birthday on December 5 by delivering presents, along with his helper Black Pete. "Hoor, Wie Klopt Daar, Kinderen?" is a well-known Saint Nicholas song. * The music is performed by the Guimbarde-ensemble, led by J.P. Clous van Mechelen, who plays Uncle Rudolf on future Bert and Ernie albums. * This record was also sold as a 2LP set, along with the Christmas album, Kerstfeest met Bert & Ernie. The set was entitled "Sint-en Kerstfeest met Bert en Ernie" (Saint Nicholas and Christmas Celebration with Bert and Ernie). * This album is one of the most popular Sesamstraat records. It has been rereleased many times. * The cover of this album is similar to Let Your Feelings Show! Cast * Paul Haenen as Bert, Grover and Saint Nicholas * Wim T. Schippers as Ernie and Black Pete Music * Guimbarde-ensemble directed by J.P. van Mechelen Production credits * Direction and written by Paul Haenen, J. Plafond and J.P. van Mechelen * Musical Direction by J.P. van Mechelen * Produced for Vrido by Ellen Jens * Final Editing by Anneliese de Vries See also * Sesamstraat discography Notes External links * Tough Pigs: Santa Maybe—An English translation of the entire album __NOWYSIWYG__ Hoor Wie Klopt